pathfinderenchanterfandomcom-20200215-history
Naturalist
Naturalist '' The Naturalist is a powerful servant of nature, by suffusing themselves with animal life and calling upon the powers of nature, they protect and care for the flora and Fauna of the earth motes. Without them mankind would surely die of starvation if not suffocation.'' 'Alignment '''Usually Good or Neutral '''Hit Die '''D8 Class Skills The naturalist's class skills are Climb (Str), Craft (Int), Diplomacy (Cha), Disguise (Cha), Fly (Dex), Handle Animal (Cha), Heal (Wis), Knowledge (geography) (Int), Knowledge (nature) (Int), Perception (Wis), Profession (Wis), Ride (Dex), Spellcraft (Int), Stealth (Dex), Survival (Wis), and Swim (Str). '''Skill Ranks Per Level '''4 + Intelligence Modifier Class Features Weapon and Armor Proficiency Naturalist's are proficient in simple weapons, but can only use weapons crafted entirely of wood such as a staff or bow. Naturalists are proficient with light and medium armor but are prohibited from wearing metal armor; thus, they may wear only padded, leather, or hide armor. A naturalist may also wear wooden armor that has been altered by the ironwood spell so that it functions as though it were steel. Naturalists are proficient with shields (except tower shields) but must use only those crafted from wood. A naturalist who wears prohibited armor or uses a prohibited shield is unable to cast naturalist spells or use any of her supernatural or spell-like class abilities while doing so and for 24 hours thereafter. Spells A naturalist casts divine spells which are drawn from the druid spell list presented in Spell Lists. Her alignment may restrict her from casting certain spells opposed to her moral or ethical beliefs; see Chaotic, Evil, Good, and Lawful Spells. A naturalist must choose and prepare her spells in advance. To prepare or cast a spell, the naturalist must have a Wisdom score equal to at least 10 + the spell level. The Difficulty Class for a saving throw against a naturalist's spell is 10 + the spell level + the naturalist's Wisdom modifier. Like other spellcasters, a naturalist can cast only a certain number of spells of each spell level per day. Her base daily spell allotment is given on Table: Progression. In addition, she receives bonus spells per day if she has a high Wisdom score (see Table: Ability Modifiers and Bonus Spells). A naturalist must spend 1 hour each day in a trance-like meditation on the mysteries of nature to regain her daily allotment of spells. A naturalist may prepare and cast any spell on the naturalist/druid spell list, provided that she can cast spells of that level, but she must choose which spells to prepare during her daily meditation. Legacy Any plant sown by a naturalist is immune to the effects of black matter. This includes plants created by their spells, or class features, in addition to normally grown plants such as those found in a garden or grove. Also, a Naturalist with the ''one soul class feature is able to claim a grove and imbue it with her power. This grove and any area within 50 feet of the grove are completely impervious to necromantic magics as well as black matter exposure. Also they can use Beast Shape I at will. This is further improved with their Suffusion class ability. Lastly, this ability allows them to have a plant companion, they can choose from four different ones. Red Belly Flytrap; Sourroot Sapling; Nightbranch Treant; and Assassin Vine; these companions each have techs, however, these techs use the naturalist's daily uses of techs when used. Orisons Orisons are 0th level spells they are described on the spell list of the naturalist. These spells can be cast a number of times per day as described on the table above. Earthen Grace Starting at 2nd level, the Naturalist gains increased speed of 15 feet, and is unhindered by uneven and rough terrain Touch of Growth Starting at 3rd level the Naturalist may as a swift action, grow one plant on a targeted square. She can have one such plant for every 3 naturalist levels. These plants are normal plants, and thus do not have a wisdom or charisma score. They have AC of 15 and 30 HP. Suffusion Starting at 4th level the Naturalist may use Beast Shape II at will. Starting at 12th she may use Beast Shape III at will, and at 20th level she may use Beast Shape IV at will. Casting beast shape this way has an unlimited duration and cannot be dispelled, but it can only be used on the Naturalist with this ability in such a way, feats that affect the wild shape class feature of the pathfinder druid affect this ability as well, such as natural spell. Also, starting at 4th level, the naturalist can speak any language she knows while suffused. Attunement At 5th, 9th, 13th and 17th level, the Naturalist may attune herself to nature in one of the following ways. She can choose any one ability from the following list at each of the listed levels and may choose an ability more than once. Grace of the Woodlands: The naturalist is granted a +1 bonus to her dexterity score and caster level when casting plant-based spells. Awe of the Volcano: The naturalist is granted a +1 bonus to her strength score and caster level when casting fire-based spells. Serenity of the Glacier: The naturalist is granted a +1 bonus to her wisdom score and to her caster level for any water or cold-based spell or illusion. Solidarity of Steel: The naturalist is granted a +1 bonus to her constitution score and can use one additional metallic object without penalties. (i.e. if she takes this twice she may use two metallic objects before penalties and so forth.) Perfection of the Imagination: The naturalist is granted a +1 bonus to intelligence and to caster levels when casting enchantment spells. Beauty of the Garden: The naturalist is granted a +1 bonus to her charisma score and to caster levels when casting healing spells. Power of the Hurricane: ''The naturalist gains a +10 bonus to hp and a +1 to all caster levels with force-based spells. One Mind At 5th level, a Naturalist can communicate with plants with a diplomacy check. The information which she may glean from plants includes information regarding people who have passed by, information about the geographic location in which the plant is growing, and so forth. As long as the naturalist is within 30 feet of a plant created with Touch of Growth, she has blindsight in 10 feet of each plant. Earthen Stoicism At 6th level, a Naturalist now adds her wisdom modifier to CMD Touch of the Fae Starting at 7th level, the Naturalist is immune to fear, additionally she may remove fear effects from anyone she touches as a free action. Feral Senses Starting at 8th level, the Naturalist adds her Naturalist Level to all perception checks. Wake of Butterflies Starting at 10th level, the Naturalist creates magical butterflies wherever she walks; any subject who steps through or within these butterflies gains +1 luck to all rolls on their current turn. The naturalist and anyone who shares his squares however, do not gain these benefits. These butterflies persist until the Naturalist's following round. At 20th level, this bonus increases to +3. Camoflage Starting at 11th level, as long as the naturalist is in a natural area she can use a swift-action to cast an ''invibility spell on herself. Natural Grace Starting at 12th level, anyone who would use a dispel effect against the naturalist must do so at a -4 penalty to all caster level checks. One Soul Starting at 15th level, the naturalist gains fast-healing 1, and a +1 insight bonus to AC for each of her plants created with Touch of Growth as long as she is within 30 feet of each plant she would benefit from. Feral Insight At 16th level, the naturalist is granted a one time bonus to wisdom of +2. Aura of the Fae Starting at 18th level, animals will not attack the naturalist unless provoked. In addition, all allies within 20 feet of the naturalist are immune to fear effects. Wanderlust Starting at 19th level, a Naturalist forms an unbreakable bond with nature, as a result, she is granted a swim, fly and burrow speed equal to her base speed. Her base speed is also increased by 10 feet. Retribution At 20th level the bond the Naturalist has formed with nature has grown so strong, that should the naturalist die, 100 feet around her place of death is affected by a tsunami of grass, shrubs, and trees that overgrows the area like a tidal wave. The plant growth creeps and curls across every-thing in the area, ensnaring it and coiling around it as if it had been growing there for a century or more. Creatures in the area must make a Reflex saving throw to avoid the fast-moving growth, which otherwise deals 10d6 points of damage from the crushing press. Buildings are engulfed and they likewise take 10d6 points of damage. Those destroyed by the damage have their foundations uprooted and walls crumbled. However the naturalist is automatically resurrected after 24 hours unless her body is destroyed. This effect cannot go off more than once in a 24 hour period. In addition, whenever the naturalist is in one of her beast-shape forms, she is granted 1/2 of her wisdom modifier as a sacred bonus to attack rolls, damage rolls, all saving throws.